Truth or Dare
by Viccagirl
Summary: Cameron always seems to get into trouble when she's A. Drinking and B. Doing it with Isabela. But maybe this latest game of truth or dare wasn't such a bad idea? What if Cameron didn't fall for the broody elf? A one-shot (maybe...) lemon between the feisty mage Cameron and her devoted Prince.


Cameron was drunk. At least that was going to be her excuse if she got caught. Truth or Dare, or more specifically, Dare or Dare with Isabela was never dull.

Cameron bit back her giggle as she snuck as quietly as she could through the Chantry's dormitory. She was honestly surprised at how easy it was getting into the male wing of rooms. But now was the hard part. She had to slip into Sebastian's rooms, unnoticed, and make off with a pair of his underclothes.

She had been in his rooms only once before, and that was with the escort of one of the Sisters, and in broad daylight. Unfortunately, Sebastian had chosen the rooms farthest away from the rest of the Brothers, so the chance of capture was high. But at this lonely hour of night, all the Brothers seemed to be sleeping, and she tip-toed undisturbed down the dark hallway.

She finally got to his rooms. She held her breath as she peeked around the door frame. Beyond, the lit room was empty. Cameron let out a sigh of relief; this was going to be so _easy_. She never got off this easy with Isabela's dares.

She slipped into the room, darting straight to his dresser. It never occurred to her to come up with a reason why Sebastian's room would be both lit, and empty. She was too excited that she hadn't gotten caught yet. She pulled open the top drawer - that was normally where these things were kept. A blush slowly spread across her cheeks, and she bit her lip as she rifled through the drawer. Finally settling on a scandalous pair of black smalls, she shut the drawer and spun around grinning. That grin however, fell as soon as she laid eyes on Sebastian casually leaning on the door frame.

"Hawke," he began quizzically, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Cameron was caught, but that wasn't what brought the color rising on her pale cheeks or her inability to come up with an incredibly convincing excuse for being in his rooms so late at night. Sebastian stood there, dressed simply in a white towel wrapped loosely about his hips. His still damp skin glistened in the low light of the candles with the shadows dancing playfully across tight, hard muscle.

"I… I…" she _tried_ to come up with some thing; she really did, but a single drop of water's travels down his rippled abdomen dragged her eyes and attention away from the question. She was so captivated that she didn't see the smirk twist up the corner of his full lips.

"You… You…" he teasingly mocked, stepping into his room. His hand ran up his stomach, catching that single droplet and her attention. He had only meant to pick on her a little, but when she looked up and he saw the pink flush on her cheeks and her blue eyes near black with desire something long forgotten had been switched back on. He stepped closer to her, a hand reaching out to pinch her chin like a child.

"Hawke, you do realize it's against the rules for women to be in this wing at night, don't you?" he asked her, directing her backwards, deeper into his room.

"Well, you know me, I'm not terribly good at following the rules," she replied, a little too breathlessly. He smiled at that, his thumb moving off her chin to slide down her throat in a light caress. Cameron swallowed hard, that one gentle touch robbing her of thought. Sebastian's fingers continued their descent, ghosting over the swell of flushed cleavage to catch in her bodice.

His movement was sudden and startling. With his grip on her bodice, he pulled her hard against him, his free hand reaching up to grasp the back of her neck. He leaned in close, his hot breath teasing the sensitive skin by her ear.

"Naughty girls who don't follow the rules should be punished," he whispered, his lips brushing the shell of her ear with each word. "Don't you think?" before she could answer, he had spun her around. His hands gripped her hips, his fingers biting into the tight leather of her pants as he pulled her flush against him.

Cameron was lightheaded, dizzy. Sebastian's quick switches between gentle and commanding were robbing her of any semblance of rational thought. Her hands grasped his wrists, her hips rocking against the hard body behind her of their own accord. Whatever she may have said in response was forever lost with his breathy growl at her ear and his tightened grip on her hips.

"You are such a _naughty_ girl, Hawke," he directed her rocking hips, grinding her ass against his erection. "Sneaking into my rooms, half dressed," he stilled her movements, holding her tight. "Tempting me," he whispered, nipping at her hammering pulse. "Teasing me."

"Se-Sebastian," she moaned his name, dropping her head to bare more of her neck to his controlling lips and teeth. She felt him smile against her skin. Deep within her, the magic began to build; teasing arcs of electricity danced across her body.

"Yes," he murmured in her ear, his fingers deftly loosening the cords on her pants; his large, calloused hands slipping between flesh and leather, pushing the barrier away. "Just like that."

Cameron's labored breathing hiccupped on a sigh as she felt his questing fingers tease across the wetness between her legs. She rocked back, trying desperately to catch his touch. He pulled his hands away from her, his tongue softly tsking near her ear. She groaned in desperate frustration, twisting to face him, capturing his lips in a hungry, sparking kiss.

Sebastian growled, raking a hand to capture in her silver curls. He broke the kiss, trapping her lip between his teeth in a not too gentle bite. He pulled her head back, staring into her desire blackened eyes. She whimpered plaintively, her fingers scratching down his chest. His eyes closed when her hands grasped his hard cock, stroking with an electrified grip. This was so new to him; the tingles of electricity dancing behind the pull of her hand. His cock was alive with sensation that he was loath to halt. It was Cameron's turn to smile.

"Please, Sebastian," she purred, fitting his cock between her thighs. "I want you… I _need_ you," her strong legs pressing him tight, her slick desire caressing; pulling; teasing.

His eyes opened. His lips twisted up in a possessive snarl. His fingers tightened in her hair, pulling her head back as he walked her backwards. She felt his bed hit her legs just before his controlling grip released her. Disoriented, she fell backwards.

Before she could catch her breath, he was upon her again; tugging the second-skin leather down her legs. Her short boots were thrown off across the room, followed by her tight pants. He stepped back, leaving her half naked and panting on his bed.

"Show me," he ordered, grasping his cock and lightly stroking up and down. "Show me how much you want me." Cameron licked her lips, her eyes fixed on his hand's movements; mesmerized.

Finally she leaned back, looking up into his commanding eyes. She spread her legs for him, her hands sliding up her thighs.

"Is this what you want to see?" her breathless tone betraying the bravado of her words. Her fingers dipped into her wetness, spreading her lips; caressing her clit. She bit her lip, feeling the rising wave of pleasure. Watching him watching her; his hand caressing his cock. She couldn't keep up with the tease.

It was her turn to growl as she sat up and with surprising speed pulled him towards her. Cameron tugged his hand away only to wrap her own around the base. She looked up at him, catching his eye before running her tongue up the underside of his cock. There was no point to teasing anymore, and she twirled her tongue around the head before taking it between her lips with a moan.

"Hawke…" he groaned, tangling his hands in her hair. It took everything in him to hold still, letting her move at her own hurried pace. A chill began to sweep across the room with the crackle of electricity. Cameron's free hand had slipped between her legs, rubbing her clit in time with her head's bobbing. "Hawke, I'm…" he began as a warning. Cameron sped up her movements, taking his cock deep. The cold snap of magic burst around them as he held her head tight, spending deep into her quivering throat. Her lips and tongue continued to milk his cock almost lazily as they both came down from their highs.

"Did I show you well enough?" she asked cheekily, her stroking hand on him glowing green as the healing magic reawakened his cock.

"Mmm," he agreed, capturing her lips in a kiss as he pushed her down on the bed beneath him. "So well in fact, I think I'm going to forgo your punishment." He slid his thick cock deep inside her wet folds in a single stroke. "This time."

Cameron didn't hear his implied threat; he was finally inside her. There was nothing but his hard cock inside her, his strong body a top her. She arched into him, her cries of ecstasy unmuted. Her nails dug deep into his back, leaving trails of biting ice against his heated flesh. Swirling arcs of lightning swam around his room; bursting in sparks of ice blue fire each time his thrusting cock hit deep inside her.

"Maker… Fuck, Hawke.." He groaned. The feel of her wrapped tight around his cock was so much more than he could have ever imagined. Her crying out, begging him – Harder! Harder! He could feel his release rushing, demanding. He didn't want this to end; she felt too good; sounded too alluring. Her fingers digging in deep, drawing blood, the sharp sting of pleasure-pain did nothing to distract him as her body tensed tightly around him; gripping him, trapping him. She screamed his name as all the magic around them swelled and burst. He couldn't stop himself; riding the wave of her pleasure he came deep inside her with his own guttural cry.

They laid together, slowly coming back down. Sebastian's lips murmuring nothings along her throat as she moaned with the gentle caress. Wrapping her legs loosely about his hips, she held him in her satisfied embrace. Cameron smiled lazily, trailing feather light touches down his sides. Who would have ever expected this would be the outcome for sneaking into the Brothers' dormitory? Her eyes snapped open as the sudden realization hit her.

"Shit! Sebastian! Shit, shit, shit!" she struggled out from under him, searching around his room in a panic. He got off her quickly, falling back on his bed; a deep dread building inside him. He had taken advantage of her, forced himself on her. How was he ever going to live with this guilt?

"Hawke… I…" he began, contrite, until her frustrated huff cut off his apology.

"Where are my boots?" she asked in hushed screech. "I gotta get out of here before they catch us!" she hopped around, pulling her pants up her legs.

"Catch us?" he asked her, now thoroughly confused. As he watched her hopping around, it finally occurred to him. Howling in laughter, that was both realization and relief, he fell back on his bed.

"Sebastian!" she hissed, but his ease seemed to trigger her own realization. "There's no one here. Is there?" she finally asked, crossing her arms indignantly. The stance however, did not evoke the desired commanding presence with her leather pants crumpled around one knee. Sebastian finally caught his breath, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"No," he confirmed, sitting up casually. "They are on their pilgrimage."

"So…it's just the two of us?" she asked lightly, catching her lower lip between her teeth as she caught his eye. He nodded in answer, suddenly wary of the glint in her blue eyes. "Well then. We have all the time in the world, don't we?" her fingers worked at the laces of her bodice as she kicked off her unwieldy pants. Sebastian grinned in response.

"All the time."


End file.
